Hide Away Your Identity
by Reoki Is An Artist
Summary: A girl by the name of Miki joins the school. Happy. But when danger arises, does she really want to tell her friends her identity?


Chapter One - New Students

 **Warning- I didn't get to preview this. If you would like to be a beta reader for this story, please PM me and if there are typos that you could point out for me so I can fix them, that would be great, as I will give you a shout - out in the next chapter**

Maka POV

Today the new students are coming. They are going to choose their weapons, the Meister's. I remember when I chose my weapon. Soul was a great choice.

I see them all around. Meister's and Weapons meeting for the first time. The souls surrounding me are uncountable. There are just that many.

The chatter fills my ears, and I see weapons turning into guns, scythes, swords, ninja stars. More weapons than I know. Everything was calm.

But it wasn't. Two kids ran like it was for their lives, screaming. Well the boy was screaming.A girl with long white hair with green and black dyed stripes tied in a ponytail and one green eyes and one purple eye. The other one was a boy with messed up hair , kind of like Soul's. His hair was completely gray and he had gray eyes. It looked like they were late for something, or they were running away. As for their souls, the girls seemed iffy, like a witch, but the school knew better than to let witches in. After Medusa, Lord Death decided to meet with every new teacher and student. He had said that no witch shall go or work at the school.

The girl stopped in front of me, her hair stopped chasing behind her, and she smiled at the boy.

"I can't believe the prank worked! We were early , you dumbo!" She exclaimed

"Well, at least I'm a flying we are early!" he pointed out.

"You have a point there, but I need to choose my weapon!" She was so excited, she ran into me. The girl fell down.

"Oh my God, sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" She apologized.

I looked down where she had fell. She was OK. I reached for her hand," It's fine! What's your name? I'm Maka, Scythe Meister. What's your name?"

She reached for my hand," Your name is similar to mine. I'm Miki, the alone Meister because she doesn't have a weapon yet, and this is my older bro Kuro, the weapon who has no Meister whatsoever because he ruins every chance with a good Meister," Miki snickered, but her brothers eyes stared into her soul, not literally thought.

"Well, you can always be your brother's Meister? I mean he's a weapon , and you are a Meister," Kid started. This was suppose to be short!

I gave a stare at Kid. He totally ignored me.

"We're trying to see who can become or make a death scythe first! You see, we want to see who can impress our Dad first," she said enthusiastically. Within the two minutes of meeting this girl, I could tell she had a heart like Patty, but a personality like no other person. A mix of happy with fierce, and serious with a little bit of immaturity, she's basically a boiling pot of personality traits.

"Why thought? Do you wish to achieve something?" Kid asked.

I gave him the death stare, and I took out my book, but Miki was ready for anything.

"Maka, don't hit the kid with the book. His will be my last answer," Miki reassured me

I looked and her," Fine, but don't call him the kid, his name is Kid,"

"Oh, it's you, Kid! Have you seen your sister? I haven't seen her. Is she coming to the school?" Miki asked rapidly

"Kid, you never told us you had a sister! What's she like?" Tsubaki asked

Kid put his hands on the ground and then put his knees on the ground, the usual pose when he says how bad he is and how good something else is," She's perfectly symmetrical, unlike me," he groaned,"I want to die.."

"Oh, is his sister that bad, sis?" Patty asked Liz

"No, of course not, Patty, so introduce yourself to the new girl and boy. I'm going to make sure Kid is OK," Liz looked at Mini, and she winked. Miki winked back.

"Hey, I'm Patty. What's your name?" Patty asked.

"I'm Miki, and Kid, it's for pride. Nothing more than that,"

"I'm Kuro, and at the end, the winner gets to make the other person do the winners homework for a month!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, bro! What's up with the attitude?" I heard from behind me.

"Hey, who are you?" Soul turned around, and so did I. It was a girl with icy blue hair, so icy blue that you would think it was white. Three black rings circled her hair, and as Kid had said, she was symmetrical. I never know why he really ever cared, but I guess he just did. Her eyes were a nice light green , like mine. She was wearing a black t shirt and a black pair of pants.

"Is that you god?" Kid looked up, except his eyes were closed and he was crying.

"No, its your sister, Kuroki, you idiot," Kuroki replied, totally ignoring Souls question only to answer it in her sentence.

Kid realized who it was and emediatly straightened himself up, and cleared his face of any tears," Hello, dear sister,"

She smiled," That's more like it! Hey Bro!"

"Kuroki! What's up?" Miki asked. They high- fived each other

"Nothing, are you a weapon or a Meister? I'm a Meister," Kuroki asked. It was very easy to tell they had known each other for a very long time.

Miki's face emediatly changed," Dammit. I'm a Meister too, we can't be be a weapon-meister team,"

"Well, can't your brother be her weapon?" I blurted out. All ten pairs darted to me in sync. I stiffened up. I never really liked being looked at, or being the only one doing anything

"A weapon of a Grim Reaper..? I'm not sure of that, but I guess if we have matching soul wave length, I can be your partner," Kuro said

"Cool! What weapon are you? I would prefer you to be be a projectile type of weapon," Kuroki said

"Well, I can be a dagger, gun, and and an enchanted bow," Kuro flaunted. He could be a bragger when he wanted to be.

"Hey, you're like Tsubaki, even though she is better. You can turn into multiple weapons ," Black Star pointed out without yelling, for once.

"Bro inherited all the weapons the family has ever been, which was three, but they were still very powerful. I , on the other hand, inherited nothing, and became like my mom, but I don't really mind, to be honest, because I know without being a weapon, I am as special in my own way," Miki smiled, even if there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well, if I were you, Kuro, I would take up her offer. It's amazing being the weapon of a Grim Reaper," Liz said unenthusiastically," But only when they aren't obsessing over symmetry,"

Kuro glanced at Kid, who was still rolling on the ground, yelling about how horrible he was. His faced showed worry. To be honest, if I was to choose whether or not I wanted a Grim Reaper to be my Meister, I would check to make sure it wasn't Kid.

The thought of him being my meister, if I was a weapon, makes me cringe, a lot.

"You won't be like your brother,right?"Kuru asked clearly scared. I felt bad for Patty and Liz. They have to deal with this everyday.

"Oh, my brother? Nah! He's a pussy!" Kuroki explained.

"I am no scardey cat!" He straitened up. He is fast.

Kuru laughed a little, and quickly said," Deal. Nice to meet you, Meister Kuroki," He held put his hand, and in return, Kuroki high-fived. Clearly a little confused, but not showing it, he high fived back.

"Woo! You guys are partners in crime!" Miki exclaimed.

"Um, what?" Soul asked. As soon as he said that , everyone's eyes darted to Miki. She is a lot like me

Awkwardly laughing, she replied," I'm weird and a complete need, I know," she awkwardly smiled.

" Oh yeah! We still need to find you a weapon, Miki, and one quick!" Kuroki started.

"Well, a weapon isn't going to just fall into my hands!" She said as she walked away. I started to follow, quickly turning around, signaling for the rest of he crew to follow. She was right, a weapon wasn't going to fall into her hands

* * *

Hey Internet! It's me again!

So some if you may know me from some of they stories, Nikki's Conquer and The Angel and The Devil. If you don't know me, Hello!

I have spent a ton of time on two of my stories, this new one, and The Angel and the Devil. I know its been super long since I have updated anything, but school was getting in my way, but school is gone and I can write!

Soul Eater has recently ngotten into my life and I feel so strong of a connection to it I just had to write a fanfic on it. Please comment on what you think, and suggestions and please follow or favorite if you want to see more of my content


End file.
